War Games
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Se acerca el final, pero la paz entre griegos y romanos parece tan lejana como al principio, sino más. Este fic participa en el reto "Blood Of Olympus" del foro El campamento Mestizo.


**Disclaimer:**si la idea de Percy Jackson hubiera sido mía, no estaría aquí escribiendo un fanfiction sobre cómo acabará la saga (o una parte de ella), sino que el final sería como YO quisiera (eso es, sufriríais mucho más de lo que esta historia o el final real os hará sufrir).

**N/A****: **_**Este fic participa en el reto "Blood Of Olympus" del foro El campamento Mestizo.**_ Me ha costado Dios y ayuda hacer este dichoso fic. Os aviso, si veis que Nico sabe más de lo que vosotros creíais en un principio (o de lo que Riordan ha dado a entender), es culpa de la romana y de las largas noches de guardia que han compartido.

**¡Advertencia!** Este fic es sobre Blood of Olympus, el último libro de la saga, o sea que tiene **spoilers** de todos los anteriores. Leerlo o no es vuestra responsabilidad.

**Palabras: **1.424, aunque, jo, a mí me parecían más :P

* * *

War Games

Él sólo quería que todo aquello acabara. Sólo quería que los gigantes regresaran de una vez al Tártaro. Sólo quería que los monstruos les dejaran en paz.

Nico miró atrás hacia Reyna. Estaba luchando, espada contra espada, con una dracaenae. La romana estaba muy pálida, el icor goteaba por el filo de su espada y salpicaba hasta sus brazos, cubiertos de sangre reseca. Con una estocada, vaporizó a su ya maltrecho oponente.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡No podré detener la siguiente oleada! —dijo la chica.

Él frunció el ceño y la última mujer-lagarto se disolvió en un estallido de polvo dorado. Se escuchaban, a lo lejos, los gruñidos inhumanos de otra horda de monstruos.

—Éste debería ser nuestro último viaje por las sombras —dijo Nico, girándose para mirarla.

No estaba tan mal como se había imaginado en un principio. Una herida poco profunda le recorría el hombro izquierdo y la sangre se mezclaba con el icor del monstruo. Sus ojos estaban marcados por las ojeras y un corte le bajaba por la mejilla. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la trenza casi deshecha.

—¿A qué esperamos, entonces? –su voz casi conseguía ocultar el cansancio, pero con Nico no coló. Él había hecho lo mismo millones de veces—. ¡Vamos, se nos acaba el tiempo!

—Te sigo —se apresuró a decir el hijo de Hades mientras ambos retomaban el camino hacia el improvisado campamento, no muy lejos de ellos.

Era fácil de encontrar, porque la inmensa estatua de la diosa Atenea se erguía imponente ante ellos. De repente, el entrenador Hedge saltó de ninguna parte a lomos de un perro del infierno, cayendo sobre los chicos. Éstos a penas tuvieron tiempo de apartarse para evitar ser aplastados por el monstruo. El sátiro llevaba el bate en alto y se agarraba a su montura con la mano libre, mientras gritaba:

—¡Vamos, yogurines! ¡Acabo de toparme con más monstruos allí! —señaló al lugar por el que acababa de venir—. ¡Acabemos con ellos!

—Entrenador Hedge —dijo Nico, una vez se recuperaron del susto—, vamos a irnos ya. Estoy listo para viajar por las sombras, y el incidente en el sur de Francia nos retrasó mucho…

—¡Cómo! ¿Y perdernos la diversión? —pero entonces, pareció fijarse por primera vez en el estado de los semidioses. El cansancio era más que visible en sus caras, y el entrenador se ablandó un poco—. De acuerdo, está bien. Ya tengo ganas de ver a Mellie… Además, casi se nos han acabado las provisiones, ya no quedan ni néctar ni ambrosía.

Los dos chicos asintieron en silencio.

Se acercaron a la estatua y, montados en el perro del infierno, lo dispusieron todo.

El niño del Inframundo cerró los ojos e invocó las sombras.

-o-o-O-o-o-

Reyna estaba muy cansada, por eso, cuando se materializaron en la cima de aquella colina, por poco se cae del perro en el que iban. El sátiro la sostuvo y ella se enderezó de nuevo, rápidamente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Miró a su alrededor. El cielo era gris y anunciaba lluvia sobre el prado, más abajo. Su repentina aparición no había pasado desapercibida para los dos ejércitos que se enfrentaban allí aquel día. Uno de ellos, la chica lo reconoció como el suyo propio. El otro, supuso, debían de ser los griegos.

Nico desmontó del animal y se dirigió a ambos bandos:

—¡Alto! ¡No ataquéis!

Los arqueros bajaron sus armas y los comandantes de ambos ejércitos (Octavian y Quirón, con Rachel encima) se acercaron a ellos. Los tres miraron estupefactos la enorme estatua que los recién llegados traían con ellos.

—Esto es… Esto es… —Octavian no era capaz de articular una frase.

—La Atenea Partenos —dijo Quirón notablemente impresionado.

Reyna bajó también, poniéndose al lado de Nico, y miró severamente a Octavian. Éste le sostuvo la mirada un tiempo, desafiante, pero al final acabó bajándola.

—Tenías órdenes precisas. No debíais atacar hasta que yo volviera. —Se volvió hacia Quirón y Rachel—. Pido disculpas en nombre de toda la Legión. No era mi intención iniciar una guerra.

El centauro negó con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de la estatua.

—Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde —dijo sin mirarla, quitándole importancia con un movimiento de manos, aunque Reyna juraría que lo hizo por cortesía—. ¿Cómo la habéis encontrado? —Preguntó refiriéndose a la única cosa para la que tenía ojos en ese momento.

Entonces intervino Nico.

—Fue Annabeth. Ella dijo que trayéndola aquí, como ofrenda, restauraríamos la paz entre ambos campamentos.

Ante la palabra _paz_, Octavian hizo una mueca.

—Los griegos han sido enemigos de los romanos desde los tiempos antiguos. Hay ofensas que no pueden ser restauradas —dijo con todo el veneno que fue capaz, mirando de reojo a la diosa de oro y marfil con recelo—. La paz es impensable, hijo de Plutón —concluyó mirando con odio a Nico.

Reyna apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. El chico no dio muestras de sentirse ofendido, sin embargo. Abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar, pero ella intervino:

—Los griegos no son nuestros enemigos, debemos unir fuerzas con ellos, luchar contra Gea. No eres capaz de ver eso. Ahora veo el error de dejarte al mando, Octavian —dijo con frialdad.

El aludido la miró con odio pero no respondió. Entonces, lentamente, se volvió hacia el ejército romano que aguardaba colina abajo y dijo, gritando:

—¡Compañeros! ¡No os dejéis engañar por ésta traidora! —Apuntó a Reyna —. ¡Ella está de lado de los griegos! ¡Probablemente lo estuvo desde el principio!

Hubo un gran revuelo en la parte de los romanos. Se escuchaban gritos de sorpresa, de incredulidad y de furia. Incluso hubo quién trato de adelantarse para embestir con el enemigo.

Algunos, los que no eran partidarios de Octavian, lo abucheaban, intentaban acallar a sus compañeros y miraban nerviosos hacia Reyna, esperando sus órdenes. Ella avanzó unos pasos hacia su gente. Estaba muy cansada, pero debía evitar a toda costa que Octavian se saliera con la suya. Un enfrentamiento entre griegos y romanos, según había podido comprobar en Grecia, era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento.

—Escuchad —dijo con una voz potente y autoritaria, y con gesto firme y sereno; callando a todos los romanos—, podemos quedarnos aquí y jugar a la guerra, pero ahí fuera —hizo un amplio movimiento de brazo y abarcó más allá de la línea del horizonte—, ahí fuera hay un enemigo real, y perderíamos el tiempo en peleas absurdas que sólo lo beneficiarán a él; entre otras cosas porque apenas si tenemos tiempo.

Muchos de sus compañeros seguían dudando, condicionados por las palabras de Octavian. En la cara del rubio se dibujó una sonrisa socarrona, creyéndose ganador, pero el hijo de Hades se acercó a ambos. Octavian retrocedió un paso, pero Nico no le prestó atención. Miró a Reyna un segundo antes de dirigirse al ejército, que había enmudecido cuando él se movió.

—Los griegos no son como creéis. Reyna lo sabe. Jason Grace lo sabe —un murmullo se extendió entre los presentes ante la mención del antiguo pretor—. Muchos de vosotros lo sabéis. Habéis conocido a Percy Jackson, uno de los mejores héroes que existirá jamás —una fugaz sombra cruzó por su rostro, demasiado rápida como para ser interceptada por ninguno de los presentes—. ¿Es que acaso no os ayudó? ¿Acaso no recuperó el emblema de la legión? —Señaló el estandarte—. ¿El orgullo de la Quinta Cohorte? ¿No derrotó a un gigante y salvó vuestro campamento? ¿Era él un enemigo sólo por ser griego? —cuando concluyó, el silencio cayó sobre el campo de batalla.

No lo había notado, pero había hablado con pasión, sus palabras habían calado hondo, realmente había sentido aquel discurso. Incluso Reyna lo miraba emocionada

En el otro lado de la colina, los semidioses del Campamento Mestizo, los cuales también habían escuchado hablar a Nico, empezaron a vitorearle. El hijo de Hades permaneció impasible, pero Reyna juró ver un amago de sonrisa en sus labios.

En ese momento, Rachel saltó de la grupa de Quirón y se acercó a los tres chicos.

—El Campamento Mestizo está dispuesto a firmar la paz con el Campamento Júpiter y unir fuerzas con los semidioses romanos, con el fin de derrotar a Gea y a sus gigantes —dijo tendiéndole una mano a la pretora.

Ésta miró a Nico, que asintió casi imperceptiblemente; luego a Octavian, que estaba algo hundido y esquivaba sus ojos; y por último a la joven oráculo y la mano que le tendía.

Se la estrechó con fuerza y ambas se sonrieron.

* * *

**Nota final:** Pues, esto es lo que yo supongo que pasará cuando Reyna y Nico lleguen al Campamento Mestizo. Se encontrarán que Octavian no hizo caso (malo, malo) y tendrán que aplacar a las masas. Aunque bueno, éstas se han portado bastante bien, no han protestado demasiado. Pequeños semidioses inlfluenciables…

Mi principal preocupación es, como casi siempre, el hecho de que los personajes no actúen en consonancia con el canon, o sea, que me salieran muy OoC -.-' Pido disculpas, ya que es la primera vez que escribo sobre Reyna y no la manejo muy bien, y aprovecho para dar las gracias a Stars por ayudarme a plasmar este personaje y jugar a la guerra conmigo. También a Darks porque él sabe poner guiones largos :3

_Y vosotros, oh, crueles lectores fantasma, dejad reviews a ésta humilde escritora sin ánimo de lucro que sólo pretende mejorar a base de vuestras opiniones._


End file.
